my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Titus Dabi
Titus Dabi (タイタス・ダビ Taitasu Dabi) is a student whom transferred into U.A. High following it's well known annual event known as the Sports Festival. Titus found himself in Class 2-B, coincidentally ending up in the same class as his cousin. Titus is also the son of the former hero turned vigilante, Kaso Dabi. Following the death of his mother from a villain attack, and his father's conversion into a vigilante, Titus' care was placed into the hands of his Aunt Sora. Titus is known as the Smokescreen Hero: Abur, not leaving anything to imagination, his quirk allows him to generate steam by heating up his body to insane temperatures. Numerous functions of his quirk have direct ties to his father's quirk upon comparison. Having little to no similarities to the quirk his mother possessed. Titus has shown his prowess with this quirk on numerous occasions, making a none offensive quirk extremely useful in a combat setting. Titus states that his reason to be a hero is to handle unsolved business with his father. Titus hopes that by acquiring a Hero License and proving that not all heroes are corrupt, he maybe able to convince his dad to start over and find a new path in life, and hopefully one where the two can spend quality time together as father and son. Appearance Titus is an almost perfect combination of his parent's physical features, making him a handsome young man and someone whom many people can't look away from. Titus has long and flowing blond hair, gaining it from his father's side of the family where it's seemingly a dominant trait. Titus gains his sky blue eyes from his mother's side however, despite not being a dominant trait on her side, it made itself present in Titus and his mother. Titus is said to have a kind and joyous appearance with caring and nurturing eyes. Titus clothing style isn't the most diverse, yet among his peers, his style stands out. Titus can be seen wearing a shirt sleeve shirt on most days, usually being complimented by long trousers with another article of clothing, such as a jacket, being wrapped around his waist. However, sometimes Titus may swap the script, deciding to wear a hoodie instead of a short sleeve shirt and leaving his waist free of a jacket for accessories. Personality Titus can be referred to as a generally calm person. He doesn't stick his nose into anyone's business and may come off as antisocial. Titus won't speak unless spoken to in most cases and always keeps a rational and level head in any situation. He also seems to always bring in a logical and sometimes cold-hearted opinion. He can come off as pessimistic due to his tendency to give realistic views on some situations, even those that may not call for such a view. This can lead to Titus unknowingly driving away new individuals as it's never his intention to hurt someone, but it sometimes ends out that way. Another one of Titus' most defining personality traits is his apathetic nature. Titus doesn't care for the feelings of most people, only those of his friends or family. While he won't outright tell someone he doesn't care for their feelings, his actions are often subtle hints towards this fact. He may often try to remove himself from a situation if it's emotionally driven, trying to be subtle at first, but may get forceful if it drags on. His apathetic behavior even stretches into the battlefield. Titus will show little to no regard for his opponents feelings or physical state, doing anything and everything in his power to emerge victorious. Titus is also shown to be a foodie, perhaps being a by product of his quirk. Titus enjoys food of all types and is always ready to try and judge new food options. Titus can often be seen snacking or something and researching new meals for himself to go try. Titus also displays incredible love for video games. He usually only loves games with lore, interesting characters, many and fun mechanics, and games in which one has to grind, or in other terms, invest a lot of time for good equipment. Titus finds them a good way to spend his time, usually finding the most enjoying part of playing a game being discovering the lore and researching it as he finds it can often be rewording to know more about the world the game takes place in. History Quirk & Capabilities Quirk Smokescreen: A Transformation-Type Quirk, Smokescreen allows Titus to generate massive amounts of steam from his body. Titus achieves this upon activation of his quirk which causes his body temperature to heat to extreme conditions. This causes Titus' skin to be scorching to the touch, being somewhat of a built in defense. This increase in body temperature causes Titus to emit steam from his person, capable of controlling the amount of steam he generates as well. Titus can use this steam as a smokescreen, hence it's name. By generating a massive amount of steam, Titus can essentially use the smokescreen to mask his exact position. This makes it hard for anyone to locate him, and while some may consider it a double edged sword, Titus' eyes are capable of seeing through steam, meaning he can see through the smokescreen as if it were never there to begin with. Even further, suggesting an attack does make a direct path towards him, or someone that is capable of touching his scorching body comes in for an attack, Titus is capable of releasing high pressure steam from a specific part of his body capable of blasting back anyone or thing under 575 pounds. Titus' quirk however has numerous weaknesses similar to that of his father, Flame Body. The fuel that allows Titus' body to height to such temperatures is his body fat, calories, and bodily fluids. Upon activation, these things are consumed to allow Titus to use his quirk. The longer his quirk is active, the more body fat, calories and bodily fluids Titus consumes. This can leave him feeling tired and immensely dehydrated, he grows more tired and dehydrated the longer he keeps his quirk active. It's also been shown that, on average, Titus can emit his steam on a massive scale for a total of 5 minutes before having to stop, which leaves him frail and completely incapable of combat. Other Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Titus is shown to be exceptionally skilled at close ranged combat, despite preferring to have a distance between himself and his foe. While many people may follow a form of martial arts or a self-discipline code in combat, Titus doesn't. His fighting style could be described as dirty as he does whatever it takes to win, whether it involves tricking his enemy, using his high pressure steam to intercept and annoy his opponent, or even abuse his scorching hot body temperature to get in cheap shots, Titus isn't afraid to do so. He takes opportunities and makes opportunities, the only thing he won't do in a fight is gouge his enemies eyes out. Equipment Trivia Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Males